Tell It As It Is
by JennyNara
Summary: Tenten has this problem and well Hinata and Naruto are it soo she has to do something right? And This leads to a..... NarutoXHinata NejiXtenten with slight SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

PrinceJames: Jenny Nara does not own Naruto (thank god)

* * *

Tell It As It Is

Tenten couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned , but she still couldn't sleep. Which was very very important, because if she did sleep she couldn't funtion. If that happened Neji would Kick her ass even more than usual.

Well you see Tenten kept thinking how hard Hinata had it compared to herself. Hinata could not talk to her beloved crush without blushing and making a scene. If Tenten blushed when ever she talked to Neji he'd imediately know that she liked him. Then he'd probably tell her it was an unnessary weakness. Naruto, however, is sooo desense. He never ever catches on to anything.

Tenten comtemplated this in the dawn light flooding into her bedroom. Then she finally came up with the perfect plan. Then she sighed and finally settled down for some sleep. Unfornately

**Ring Ring**

**Tenten: Agr... what is it**

**Neji: Get up. Get Dressed. Get down here.**

**Tenten: MEANIE!**

* * *

Neji and Tenten were training. It was about 8:00. That is when Tenten finally heard Naruto's annoying voice coming from training grounds next to the one she was on.

'At last!' Tenten thought as she gripped her weapon and looked towards Neji. Then ran at him for a frontal attack. Neji was suprised so he used to much charka and sent Tenten flying into a tree effectively knocking her out.

* * *

Tenten awoke in the Hyuuga Compound just as she had predicted. 

"Tenten, go home you are obivously unable to train so go home rest." Neji said opening the door.

"Thank you Neji!" Tenten said exiting the room. However she didn't exit the compound she instead went to Hinata's room. To her suprise Hinata looked like she was just about to exit. However when she saw Tenten she grinned.

"Tenten! I was about to come and save you!" Hinata said happily.

"Oh really?!" Tenten replied

"Yes, you see I'm inviting you, Neji and Naruto-kun to go to the movies with me..."

"Well they are at the training grounds come on lets go."

Tenten was cheering on the inside because things were actually going better than planed. The two best friends exited the extra ordinaryly clean Hyuuga Compound and made their way onto the dusty roads leading to the training grounds.

Once they got there Naruto and Sasuke were trying to kill each other.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata more or less screamed.

The two boys stopped. Sasuke imedaitely put on his bored face and leant up against a tree to watch the festivatiy. Naruto walked over.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said.

Tenten waited looking up at the sky humming a tune to herself. Until Hinata nudged the older girl in the side. Tenten sighed and turned her mind back to what she had to do.

"Hinata would like to say that," she began as Sasuke smirked wondering exactly what Tenten was going to do, "She hates you and you are the most pitiful loser she has ever ever seen. Also she never ever wants to see you again! She Loves Neji more than anything and that he should be her boyfriend becuase she loves him more than anything else in the world."

Tenten smiled a sweet little smile at them. Everyone who had heard was pale pale with shocked looks all over there faces.

"That is not true! I love Naruto! I'm proud of him! I enjoy every mintune I am with him! Tenten you know it! I have NEVER EVER Thought of Neji That way! It is you who loves Neji not ME!" Hinata shouted.

**Cricket Cricket**

When it finally caught a hold of Naruto's mind. Naruto grabbed Hinata and pulled her in for a block buster kiss.

"Ok Hinata was that all you had to say?" Sasuke asked from the shaddows.

"Naruto-kun, wanna go to the movies with me?'

Naruto nodded.

Tenten grinned and headed home. At last she could sleep peacfully and that is what she did. Until she had to get ready for her date/movie with Neji. But that is another story.

* * *

JennyNara: Ok! this is my first Naruto Hinata story and I'm sorry if you didn't like it, because of the Tenten part, but you see I usually write Neji Tenten stuff soo sorry. Speacail thanks to James, Ben,and CKNDFanatic! REVIEW PLEASE you can even flame I don't really care. 


	2. Dresses and A Pirate

**PrinceJames: JennyNara Doesn't own Naruto!**

**JennyNara: Good job James... Now want do you want.**

**PrinceJames: Can I call you like 10 times a day?**

**JennyNara: NO YOU IDOIT! By the way Hinata is out of Charather Sorry!  
**

* * *

As soon as Tenten got home and had finally settled down for her well deversed nap her phone rang. 

**Sakura:OMG TENNIE! SASUKE-KUN ASKED ME OUT ON A MOVIE DATE!**

**Tenten: don't call me Tennie... and good for you I'm going back to bed see y-**

**Sakura: TENNIE! WE HAVE TO PICK OUT AN OUTFIT!!**

**Tenten: No**

**Sakura: BUT ME AND INO ALWAYS-**

**Tenten: I am not Ino.**

Then the weapon misstress let the phone dangle. She pulled her covers around her head. Tenten sighed at last sleep could embrace her! Unfornatly the other Kuniochi had other plans. Sakura pulled her out of bed without ceremory.

"Tennie! Come on!" Sakura yelled. To the Left of her was Hinata. This was why this horrible thing had happened and inwardly slaped herself.

For you see Tenten had one spare key and being a smart person she knew that it would be no use in hiding it because Neji would find it anyways. So she had just given it to Hinata with out thinking of the consequnces.

"Tenten Please come with us. We turst your fashsion sense." Hinata mumbled.

Tenten was shocked because she had never really care about how she looked at anytime. Just as she was about to voice this fact Hinata grabed her arm and looked up into her eyes.

"Please Tenten..."

* * *

"SAKURA JUST GET THE STUPID DRESS!" Tenten yelled her and Hinata 

Tenten and Hinata had found the "bestest dresses in the whole wide world" as Sakura called it in under 20 mintunes. Sakura however took an hour and she still couldn't decide wether she should get the pink one or the green one. Finally Tenten had snaped. She grabed the green one and thorw it onto the couner to buy it. Sakura looked like she was going to cry as Tenten draged her out.

"Tenten! I DON"T HAVE THE RIGHT SHOES!!!" Sakura wailed.

Tenten turned and she had the "go to hell" look on her face.

"Sakura. You will wear my shoes." Tenten said coldly

"BUT WHAT WILL YOU WEAR!!"

"THE STUPID SHOES ON MY FEET I MEAN NEJI DOESN'T THINK IT IS A DATE SO WHAT ON EARTH DOES IT MATTER!"

During this speech Hinata seemed to be fighting with herself but, finally made herself speak up.

"Tenten I think Neji actually looking forward to his date..."

Tenten shot her a glare.

"Yea right as if Neji would like me."

"Actually The only reason he is going is because you are going to be there..."

"Whatever. See you in a bit." Tenten said ending that annoying conversation by escaping into the safty of her home

* * *

Tenten arrived at the movies in a lovely red Chinese Dress and her sandles. Sakura was in a greeen sundress with Tenten's shoes. Naruto was already there too looking very very nervous he was partically shaking with nevousment. Naruto looked like he always had and probably won't of been so neverous if Sasuke hadn't changed his look. Sasuke was wearing a dark blue button up shirt with the sleeves pulled back.**(A/N: Ok soo i can't really picture what i wnat and put it into words soo just get the point that the girls are in Dresses and the boys cept for naruto are in nice clothes.) **

"Tennie! Do you think that Sasuke likes my dress?!" Sakura wailed so it was perfectly aduible to all around.

"Sakura I really don't care."

"IT'S BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT SHOES ISN'T IT!!!!"

"No, I love it I'm sure Sasuke-kun loves them too...," Tenten couldn't stand Sakura anymore and was seriously thinking about whiping out a very very large weapon and scaring her away. The reason being that she looked like she was just going to keep on whining and whining. Luckily for all considerd **(A/N: I have very bad spelling) **the Hyuuga's finally arived. Neji had pulled his hair up into a tight ponytail and had basicly the same thing that Sasuke was wearing. Hinata was a sight to see in her mid-night blue haulter dress.

"Hey Hina-" But hinata wasn't paying attention to Tenten. Of course Hinata had ran staight for Naruto. Neji just walked over to her side trying to avoid the other couples meting outside of the Movies.

"Hinata we better get inside to get seats." Sasuke said icely.

"Neji has the tickets I told him to get the very best!"

Tenten turned to look at him only to see that he was walking up to the ticket stand.

"5 Adults and 1 child for Pirates of the Caribean: At Worlds End for 7:50."

"NEJI!YOU DIDN"T BUY THE TICKETS IN ADVANDANCE?! I WANTED TO SEE NACEY DREW!!" Hinata wailed as Neji ushered her in. as they were walking down the hall to the movies somthing hit Tenten.

"Neji? Why did you say 5 alduts and 1 kid?"

"Well Naruto is a kid more like a baby so I just told the turth."

"NEJI! DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND!" Hinata Screeched.

They finally entered the Theathre It was perfectly empty. Tenten Sunk her self into the best seat and perpared herself. She WAS NOT going to fall asleep! She wanted to see this even though it was old Tenten hadn't seen it because when it came out Neji kept her training all though the night.

"I'm going to get popcorn Tenten do you want anything?" Neji asked very sweetly. However Tenten didn't notice because she was to busy pinching herself.

"ow, Soda, ow.." she said absent mindedly

"I'm Also going to get Popcorn Sakura see ya in a mintune."

And So Neji and Sasuke left to go get some popcorn and to make a little bet.

* * *

**JennyNara:I think I will go get some Popcorn too soooo HAPPY B-DAY NEJI! He turns 17 today! YAY! Now he is the same age as Tenten!**

**PrinceJames: What's the point i mean He is only a fictional charather.**

**JennyNara: Shut up James.**


End file.
